


Das Herz eines Mannes

by wann sterbe ich (IWriteSturzNotTragedies)



Category: Political RPF - Austria 21st c.
Genre: Austrian Tumblr, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, also kill me, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSturzNotTragedies/pseuds/wann%20sterbe%20ich
Summary: Sebastian Kurz und Wladimir Putin sind roommates.(AU. Keine Politik.)





	Das Herz eines Mannes

**Author's Note:**

> *nervöses Lachen*  
> Es ist nicht ganz so lang geworden, wie ich gedacht habe... aber es wird mehrere Kapitel geben. Wenn ich die Zeit finde, dieses Dokument zu öffnen, und die mentale Stabilität habe, nicht zu weinen.
> 
> Wenn jemand schreien will, ich bin im Austrian Tumblr discord.

Sebastian seufzte müde als er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung hinter sich schloss. Der einzige Grund, warum er sein Praktikum bei Raiffeisen nicht kündigte, war der, dass es ein _bezahltes_ Praktikum war. Und, vielleicht auch der mysteriöse… was auch immer sein Job war, auf jeden Fall hatte er hübsche Augen.

„Basti?“

Die Stimme seines Mitbewohners riss Sebastian aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich bins,“ antwortete er und zog sich die Schuhe aus. Als er dass kleine, behagliche Wohnzimmer betrat lächelte er Wladimir an. „Hallo, Wlad.“

„Wie war dein Tag? Meiner war langweilig. Ich hab heute kein E-Mail bekommen.“ Wladimirs Gesichtszüge verrieten nichts, aber sein Poker Face war immer perfekt.

Sebastian wusste natürlich, dass „das E-Mail“ das nicht gekommen war, von Wladimirs Freund in Amerika war. Oder nicht war, da es nicht existierte. Manchmal fragte sich Sebastian, ob der _Freund_ existierte. Aber Wladimir war sein Freund und da er sich Sebastians kläglichem Liebesleben aussetzte, konnte Sebastian wenigstens so tun als würde er auch glauben, dass irgendwann ein E-Mail kommen würde. Er sank ins Sofa neben seinen Mitbewohner und streckte die Beine aus.

„Apfelsaft und Wasser oder Weißwein und Wodka?“ Wladimirs sanfte Stimme erinnerte Sebastian daran, dass er etwas essen sollte.

„Wein für mich, bitte,“ antwortete er. Er murmelte ein danke als er ein Weinglas in die Hand gedrückt bekam.

„Erzähle mir doch von deinem Tag,“ sagte Wladimir und füllte ein weiteres Weinglas mit Vodka.

Sebastian seufzte. „Praktikantensein ist scheiße.“

„Cheers.“

„Nein, wirklich,“ wiederholte Sebastian. „Den ganzen Tag einfach Leuten nachrennen, für diese Person Kaffee machen und dann noch für diesen anderen Typ, der nur Kaffee haben will weil er die erste Person Kaffee bekommen sieht, und endloses Kopieren und googeln, wie man den kaputten Drucker repariert…“

Wladimir schlürfte an seinem Getränk. Womöglich spürte er, dass Sebastian noch nicht fertig war.

„Und dann dieser, keine Ahnung wie er wirklich heißt, _Mann,_ mit seinen blauen Augen, und ich schwör jedes Mal wenn er lächelt ist irgendwie alles wieder okay. Sein Sekretär, Norbert Hofer, ist aber absolut nervig. Heute hatte er eine Waffe dabei! Wer macht das, bitteschön? Und das Schlimmste ist, dass er von _meinem_ Herzensleid öfter angelächelt wird als ich…“

„Dein Herzensleid?“ Wladimirs Stimme hörte sich seltsam an. Das musste der Alkohol sein.

„Wlad… ich glaube, ich bin verliebt.“ Sebastians Stimme zitterte und er trank seinen Wein in schnell aus.

„Hm,“ sagte Wladimir nur.

„Ich kenn seinen Namen nicht einmal!“ Sebastian war wütend auf sein eigenes, viel zu kompliziertes Herz. Unerhört. Sich in einen seiner Vorgesetzten zu verlieben war ja schlimm genug, auch wenn er nur Praktikant war, aber den Namen nicht zu kennen? „Ich wird ihn einfach Herzensleid nennen, bis ich herausfinde wie er wirklich heißt.“

Wladimir trank sein Glas Wodka aus.

Der Rest des Abends verlief ruhig, wie schon die vielen Abende davor. Sebastian machte Popkorn während Wladimir auf Netflix einen Film suchte, von dem er glaubte, Sebastian hätte ihn noch nicht gesehen. Sebastian konnte dann entweder so tun, als hätte er Avengers noch nicht gesehen, oder seinen Mitbewohner überreden, Stolz und Vorurteil zum wiederholten Mal anzusehen.

Sebastian war zu müde, um zu diskutieren, die Ereignisse des Tages noch zu stark in seinen Erinnerungen. Blaue Augen verfolgten ihn in seine Träume, als er seinen Kopf auf Wladimirs Schulter legte und einschlief.

 

* * *

 

Wladimir hatte vorgehabt, sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren – wenn auch nur, um sich dann mit Sebastian darüber zu unterhalten und die Meinung seines Mitbewohners besser zu verstehen. Doch das plötzliche Gewicht des Jüngeren auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn alles vergessen.

Er beobachtete die verschiedenen Farben im Bildschirm, und vergaß die Gesichter der Schauspieler sofort nachdem er sie sah. Sebastian war auf ihm eingeschlafen.

Vorsichtig schaltete Wladimir seinen Laptop aus. Sebastian summte im Schlaf und Wladimir erstarrte, doch da Sebastian keine Anstalten machte, zu erwachen, atmete Wladimir auf. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wie sollte er seinem Mitbewohner in der Früh erklären, dass er ihn nicht aufwecken wollte? Könnte er einfach im Sitzen einschlafen und an Sebastians Seite erwachen?

Nein, das wäre wohl keine gute Idee. Sie hatten morgen beide einen langen Tag, und im Sitzen zu schlafen würde ihren Rücken nicht gut tun…

Für einen Moment erlaubte sich Wladimir, die Augen zu schließen und sich vorzustellen, Sebastian mit einem Kuss zu wecken. Nein, das konnte er nicht. Wladimir ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und verbannte den Gedanken. Vorsichtig löste er sich von Sebastians verschlafener Umarmung und halb trug, halb führte ihn in Sebastians Zimmer. Vollkommen angezogen legte er seinen Freund unter die Decke.

Den Raum zu verlassen und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen sollte nicht so schwierig sein.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBLdQ1a4-JI


End file.
